


Second chances

by Tiedyehearts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Exes to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Post- Musical, Time- Skip, mentions of cheating, mentions of sexual abuse, post- squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiedyehearts/pseuds/Tiedyehearts
Summary: Michael and Jeremy broke up during high school after Jeremy cheated on Michael.Jake invited them over to his house for a party after high school and they reunite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rlly based off another story but i wrote something kinda similar don’t @ me i forget what it’s called but it was hella good!!!

Here Michael was, at one of the worst possible places for him right now. Sure, he’s been in worse but this is definitely not ideal.

Even though it’s been over a year and he broke complete contact from Jeremy, he still wasn’t close to being over him. They were best friends of many, many years before they got together, and when they broke up all hell broke loose for Michael.

——

Michael pulled up at Jake's house, he was currently throwing a get together for their friend group. They all were out of high school and living life. Rich and Jake had started dating at the end of the school year and they were still going great: Michael was quite jealous. He hadn’t dated anyone since Jeremy and it was really taking a toll on him right now.

When Michael got to the door and went to knock, the door flew open and he was greeted by Rich, who was grinning ear to ear.

“Michael! Ith tho good to thee you!” He spoke, his lips strong in his voice. He pulled him into a quick hug, before turning and motioning for him to follow. “Tall ath is already here with Jake!” 

‘Tall ass? Who the fuck is Tall ass?’ Michael thought to himself, but he followed Rich anyways. 

It suddenly clicked. Jeremy was tall ass. He didn’t realize this until he saw Jake and Jeremy, making him really regret his decision coming here. He made quick we contact with Jeremy, before glancing to look at Jake.

“Michael! How have you been, my man!” Jake grinned once he saw him, giving him a high five and pulling him into a bro hug. 

“I’ve been good, definitely been better however.” Michael said, biting his lip and fighting his urge to look at Jeremy. 

“That sucks, but why? After high school has been great! I’ve been doing stuff on my own, and being with Rich has really made everything so much better!”

“Oh- I mean, nothing exciting is really happening for me right now.” Michael said awkwardly, glancing at Rich.

“You haven’t found a special someone yet? Surely someone is just swooning for you.” Jake teased, making Michael clench his fist.

“I- I have to go, sorry guys.” Michael said quickly, before turning on his heel and heading upstairs. He didn’t exactly know why he went upstairs, but he did and now he was in some guest bedroom in their huge ass house.

He stood, leaning against the dresser and staring at the wall, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Suddenly, the door was opened and Jeremy appeared in front of him. 

“I- Michael- They forced me to come here-“ Jeremy stumbled in his words, staring right at him.

“Fucking fantastic.” Michael muttered shortly, standing up straighter and making eye contact for the second time that day. They stared at each other for a couple of moments, making awkward eye contact.

“I’m sorry- I know it was over a year ago but I’m still not over you and I just- I was wrong.” Jeremy started with, making Michael jump slightly when he said something.

“You better fucking be sorry! Do you know how long I waited for you? When you left me for Christine? And when you came back, I thought I finally had you. Maybe you loved me that time! But no! You slept with Christine!” Michael burst, waving his arms as he spoke. God damn it, he was already crying.

“I was wrong! It didn’t mean anything to me, Micha!” 

“Don’t fucking ‘Micha’ me!” Michael voice cracked when he said Micha, but he continued anyways. “I waited to you! And you— you- just ignored it! I love you, god damnit! I don’t give a flying fuck if it didn’t mean anything to you, because I fucking felt it!”

“You wouldn’t open up to me, anyways! So much stuff was hidden—“ Jeremy started to say, but Michael cut him off.

“You damn well know why I wouldn’t open up, Jeremy!” Michael harshly spoke, he didn’t give a fuck if anyone heard at this point. It was just there friend group here, and Rich probably already told them what he did.

“I was your boyfriend! You should've trusted me! I wasn’t going to take advantage of you or anything! I loved you, I still do!” 

“It’s hard to trust someone who first left you, came back, and cheated on you with the same person! You’re lucky I’m even trying to talk this out, I should just slap you!”

“You wouldn’t fucking dare hurt me!”

“Do you wanna bet?!”

“You wouldn’t lay a hand on me!” Jeremy shouted, he could hear a faint sound of people walking up the stairs, but Michael turned and locked the door. He started at Jeremy, shaking his head.

“You’re lucky I won’t! Because nothing will compare to the way you emotionally hurt me. You don’t know how long I cried, how many days I would cry myself to sleep! I couldn’t fucking trust anyone. I don’t even- I can’t, Jeremy!” 

“You wimp! If I hurt you ‘so bad’ then you would do something about it! I know you, Micha!” Jeremy barked out, his face red with anger. Michael scowled, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulling him against himself. He crashed his lips on his, his other arm placing itself tightly on his waist.

Jeremy froze against him, before quickly returning the kiss. It still felt the same, just much angrier. Michael backed him up against the dresser, knocking something off of it. He would have to apologize to Jake later.

They heard someone shake the door handle, and Jeremy broke the kiss and looked over at it. Michael groaned, letting go of his shirt and forcefully making Jeremy look back at him. 

“Don’t look away, you little bitch.” Michael said lowly, making Jeremy make steady eye contact with him. Jeremy bit his lip, before connecting their lips again before Michael could say anything about it.

Jeremy hands came up to the other boys hair, tangling his long fingers in it. Michael let out a groan, causing him to break the kiss.

“I fucking missed you so much, Jeremy- I-“ Michael broke down, tears running down his face as he buried his head in Jeremy’s shoulder. The only reason he was able to do this was because Jeremy, for once, was taller. This was due to him being on the drawer.

Jeremy ducked his head down slightly, his hands lightly messy with his hair. “I’m— god I was so dumb. I don’t- I don’t know why I did it, Micha. I just-“ He stuttered out.

The two sat like that for a good amount of time. The probably missed half the party, and Jake came back up to check on them. He had a key to every room, so he unlocked the door and entered. Michael didn’t move, but Jeremy looked up at him and mouthed ‘Thank you’ to him.

Jake left, and Michael stood up straight. “I’m so mad at you, you know that right? But I can’t be without you. You just- just mean so much to me.” Michael said softly, grabbing onto the excess fabric of his shirt.

“Please- take me back, Micha. I love you, I still do. I never really stopped. Dustin asked me out, but I couldn't get over you.” Jeremy mumbled, biting his lip in anticipation. 

“Just- please don’t cheat on me again. I love you- Jeremy, please. I can’t take that again-“

“I regret it so much, I can’t do that again to you.” Jeremy said softly, his hands dropping down to his neck and shoulders, resting there. Michael brought him back to meet his lips, this time kissing him much softer than before. 

They sat like that, very content and kissing each other lightly but with meaning. Michael’s lips trailed down to his neck, sucking hickeys and bruises into his neck. 

They broke apart, and Jeremy slid off the dresser. 

“I really don’t want to ruin the moment, but there’s a party happening. Do you like, want to come over tonight?” Michael asked breathlessly. Jeremy nodded, before moving to open the door and leave.

Michael followed him out, quickly going down the stairs. He saw Rich notice them, and he quickly moved over to them and pulled Michael aside.

“What happened? We heard yelling but the door was locked and then it got quieter so we got Jake to unlock the door and you guys were crying?” Michael bit his lip, before explaining everything that just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party was over, and now Jeremy has to face Christine and his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to make it longer but surprise great

“You ready to go?” Michael asked Jeremy once he was in front of him. Jeremy nodded, before remembering something. 

“I need to tell Christine I’m not going home with her— She’s my roommate and we carpooled here.” Jeremy explained, before turning and looking for her. He didn’t see her and he turned back around, to see Michael staring at him. “What?”

“You live with Christine?” He questioned, confusion mixed with almost jealousy in his voice.

“Yeah, but she seeing this one guy. I think he’s a barista at some coffee shop.” Jeremy said quickly, breaking eye contact to look for her. Michael nodded slowly.

They spotted her, she was walking quickly toward the two. She looked really confused and almost angry in a way.

“Why are you with Michael, I thought you guys..” Christine trailed off. Sure, she was a cinnamon roll and deserved the world, but Michael couldn’t help but feel weird about it all.

“He didn’t tell you what happened?” Michael questioned, his hand moving to rest on the small of his back, almost around his waist.

“No, he didn’t.”

“I’m going home with Michael tonight, so I won’t be riding home with you.” Jeremy said quickly, feeling really awkward with the whole situation.

“Are you sure you want to do that, Jeremy? I mean, you remember what happened.”

“Yes, Christine. I’m sure. I-I’ll be home sometime.” Jeremy slightly stuttered. Christine nodded and left, so they were the last two guest here, not counting Rich. We all pretty much know Rich is staying the night with Jake. “I’m sorry about her, she’s just—“

“I get it, Jeremy. Are you good to leave now?” Michael asked. Jeremy nodded, turning to face him. 

“Y-Yeah, lets go.”

——

The car ride home was uneventful, they just caught up and talked until he pulled up to his apartment complex. 

“We’re here, sorry I only live in an apartment—“ Michael said, unbuckling himself when Jeremy cut him off.

“At least you can afford a place of your own! I live with Christine, and I’d much rather live somewhere else or on my own.” Jeremy admitted, getting out of the car the same time Michael did.

Michael nodded, holding the door open as they walked by. “I mean, it’s much better than living with my moms.”

“I love your moms! They’re amazing!” Jeremy protested, shaking his head.

“They don’t like you too much, but that’s only because of…” Michael stopped there, pressing the button to the elevator and waving at his neighbor that just came down the stairs.

“That’s fair, I get that. But still, they are so great!” Jeremy grinned, following Michael into the elevator. Once they door closed and Michael realize it was only the two of them, he pulled Jeremy close and quickly pressed their lips together again.

Jeremy made a sound in surprise, but quickly melted to his touch and complied to the kiss. There was probably cameras in the elevator, but the thought quickly dissolved into nothing. The taller boy let his hands mess with the hem of Jeremy shirt, before they ran under his shirt.

Jeremy let out a soft sound, before the elevator door dinged and opened. The two broke apart quickly, both their faces flushed. They felt almost like teenagers, but neither of them minded at this point.

They quickly walked past his other neighbors, he knew they really didn’t care because it was just a sweet lady who was a widow. 

Michael reach his door and fumbled with his keys, He had too many damn keys on his key ring. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael, pressing kisses to his neck and jaw. Michael muttered something under his breath, he usually struggled with his door but never this much.

He finally got it open, he tossed his keys into the table nearby the door and dropped his stuff quickly, grinning at Jeremy. “So like— I-“ He started. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do now. 

Jeremy bit his lip, before lightly cupping Michael face and kissing him gently. It was different than the kiss in the elevator, but he most definitely still enjoyed it. He placed his hands on his waist, blindly leading him to his couch.

He somehow manage to not break the kiss and his back hit the couch. Jeremy sat up once they were down, running a hand through his hair. He looked like he needed to say something.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked softly, sitting up so he could talk to Jeremy better.

“Y-Yeah, just— kiss me-“ Jeremy stuttered. The other boy nodded, before moving to straddling him.

“We can stop now and just talk, you know.” Michael said again, he didn’t want anything to happen that Jeremy wasn’t comfortable with. Jeremy shook his head, pulling Michael back onto his lips and silencing him.

Michael pressed his boys against Jeremy’s as much as he could, feeling his scrawny body. He definitely lost weight, he had always been small but never this small. 

“You’re so skinny, Miah.” Michael mumbled against his lips. Jeremy whined slightly, reaching up and tugging on Michaels hair slightly. “Are you eating right?” Michael groaned after he said it, breaking the kiss.

“Please don’t worry about it—“ Jeremy said quickly, pulling him close again. Michael would have to ask him about it later, but he wasn’t going to pry. Jeremy pressed his hips up against Michael, trying to get him to focus back in on him; It doesn’t take much for him to focus on Jeremy.

Michael let out a soft moan, his hands finding Jeremy’s shirt and then trying to tug it off over his head. He had to break to kiss to do so, the shirt was then quickly disposed off. He tossed it to the ground somewhere, before returning back to his lips.

Jeremy lightly shoved him down, making the couch hit Michaels back again. Jeremy supported himself with a knee between Michael’s thighs. This was different, Michael didn’t have the most control. Usually he did, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Jeremy started to kiss down his jaw and neck, leaving purple bruises similar to how Michael did to him earlier. Michael gripped on his shoulders, they were still as buff as he remembered.

Jeremy was a skinny guy, a lightweight. But one thing about him was the guy had shoulders. His upper body? Fire. Michael wasn’t exactly sure how or why, but it was hella hot.

Jeremy tugged at his shirt, before tugging it off. It joined Jeremy’s shirt on the ground. Jeremy say up for a second, staring at Michael. 

“What?” Michael mumbled, running a hand through his hair. 

“God, you’re pretty Micah.” Jeremy muttered, his hands running down his chest. Michaels face flushed, he was suddenly more aware at Jeremy was sitting directly on his crotch.

The smaller boy adjusted himself, his jeans rubbing just right against Michael. Michael let out a moan, his eyes closing quickly. It was embarrassing, but he knew Jeremy probably didn’t mind.

Jeremy leaned down and cupped Michaels face, kissing him softly. They only kissed for a short amount of time, before Jeremy broke it again.

“I don’t want to go far today, okay? Like, I’m so happy to hear with you. I-I don’t want us to rush it again and it end up bad.” Jeremy admitted, and Michael nodded. His eyes were half lidded and everything, but he completely understood what Jeremy was saying.

“Do you want to stop here?” He asked, sitting up reluctantly. Jeremy was still on his lap, but their faces were closer. Michael adjusted it until he was leaning against the arm of the couch like that.

“Y-Yeah, also I’m kinda nervous, in a way. Like, I don’t know—“

“You’ve slept with me before, a couple of times actually. There’s nothing to be nervous about, Jere.”

“I know but after the Halloween party with Chloe— it’s hard.” Jeremy admitted. 

“Shit- yeah. Okay, I get it.” He quickly said, before Jeremy’s phone started to ring. Jeremy groaned pulling it out of his pocket to answer it. Michael bit his lip, watching Jeremy do so.

“H-Hey dad.” Jeremy greeted. It was really awkward to be talking to your dad while you are sitting in a guys lap. “Yeah, I’m fine. Did Christine call you?”

Michael raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t say anything.

“I-I- what? I’m not ‘out and about’.” Michael could hear his dad talking faintly, he sounded upset.

“I’m just at Michael’s place— I’m spending the night like I used to.” Jeremy looked embarrassed and kinda angry at the same time. Michael rested his arms on Jeremy, loosely placed on his waist.

“I know— You don’t need to worry about me- W-We aren’t t-together like th-that-“ Jeremy was stuttering through everything he was saying, which was a phrase that he went through in the past.

“I’m fine, Dad— Bye, I love you.” Jeremy hung up, shaking his head. “Fucking Christine called my dad to tell him I’m with you right now.”

“Why would she do that?” 

“I don’t know! It’s not like we’re dating or anything- I’m not with Christine anymore, it’s not her concern.”

“She’s your friend, right?” Michael questioned. He wasn’t exactly sure if Jeremy meant they weren’t together or if he and Christine weren’t together anymore.

“Yeah, but she’s acting like you’re gonna like,, I don’t know..” Jeremy trailed off. Michael nodded, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do at this point.

The two sat like that for awhile, Michael was running his hands slowly across Jeremy’s chest and stomach. He was really worried about how thin he had gotten. “Hey, Jeremy?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve gotten,, really thin? You’ve always been much smaller than me, but you are just, like just bones.” He didn’t want to pry, but he was worried.

“It’s fine- Please don’t worry about me. It’s just, It’s been a rough year and I’ve been so stressed.” Michael nodded. He adjusted them once again so they were laying down. He held Jeremy against him.

There was so much Michael needed to ask him. Are they even a thing? What are they? How far are they going to go? Is this just a one night thing?

All of those thoughts got pushed to the back of his head when he noticed Jeremy had drifted off to sleep. He wasn’t getting any answers tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants to talk about what they are now, but Jeremy is afraid to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey homies this took too long for me to write and its not even that good ok thanks

Michael woke up on his couch, not really sure why he was there. He usually slept in his bed, but it doesn’t really feel like it couch—

Oh

Jeremy was still in his arms, the two were still shirtless like they were the night before. He felt Jeremy move around, so he assumed he was already awake. Michael grinned at him, running a hand through his own messed up hair.

“Good morning—“ Jeremy muttered, ending with a yawn. 

“Good m-morning, Miah.” Michael responded, his voice cracking just because he had just woken up.

“Your morning voice is hot.” Jeremy mumbled, burying his face in Michael’s neck. 

“Mm, my voice just hasn’t woken up yet.”

“I wish I hadn’t woken up yet either, but here I am.” Jeremy said into his neck. His breath tickled his neck. Michael chuckled, shaking his head.

They laid like that for awhile, contently holding each other. Michael didn’t know if it was a good time to bring up any of his questions from last night.

“Are we like, a thing now? What are we?” Michael asked suddenly, making Jeremy stiffen. 

“Can we talk about it later? I just- I don’t want to move on too soon— I’m happy like this.” Jeremy admitted. 

Michael didn’t respond.

——

Jeremy: hey micah, do you wanna go get coffee or something?? 

Michael: Sure, Phil’s in twenty?

Jeremy: okay, i’ll be there :)

Michael set down his phone, before quickly changing. He didn’t expect a morning text from him already. It had been about four days since they last talked, which was morning after the party.

He grabbed his keys and his phone, rushing out the door. It only takes a few minutes to get there, so he should be pretty close to on time. He hopped in the car and cruised his way to Phil’s. 

Jeremy was already there, he was waiting outside. He greeted Michael with a grin, pulling him into a quick kiss once he reach him. 

“Hey, you.” Jeremy muttered against his lips. Michael broke off from his grasp, his hand sliding from his waist. 

“You’re so pretty—“ Michael mumbled. Jeremy grinned, his face flushed.

“Oh my god, shut up.” Jeremy laughed, before pulling him inside. “I’m buying your drink, by the way.” Michael scoffed and shook his head.

“Unacceptable, I’m buying. I will literally fight you over this, Jeremiah.” Michael protested, wrapping his arm around Jeremy’s waist.

“Fine! But I’m paying you somehow.” 

“The hell your not! Just let me treat my bo- you!” Michael quickly corrected himself. Jeremy shook his head.

“I’m going to repay you somehow.”

“It’s a fucking coffee, Heere. It won’t break my bank.” Jeremy grumbled in protest but gave in. The two ordered their coffee and went over to wait for it.

“What did Christine say when you went home? After you spent the night?” Michael asked him, his fingers tracing circles on his waist as they waited.

“She was mad that I didn’t come home before the time I did. I guess she expected me to come home like at two A.M or something.” Jeremy started. “And my dad gave me a lecture. He wants to meet.you again, even though he already knows you. He might like, drill you with questions.”

“I never got questioned by him when we dated in high school. Also, speaking of dating. . .” Michael trailed off but Jeremy picked it back up.

“. . . My dad thinks we are dating because I spent the night at your place or something.” Jeremy explained, but Michael shook his head. 

“That’s not what I meant, like are we actually together? I just- I don’t know.” Michael said, his eyes meeting Jeremy’s.

Jeremy started to say something, but he was quickly cut off.

“Michael!” The barista called out. 

The two broke apart and got their coffee.

——

Michael pulled up in Mr. Heere’s driveway, unbuckling and texting Jeremy.

Michael: Hey, are you here yet??

Jeremy: yeah, what did you wear?

Michael: Just a nice pair of pants and a nice shirt.

Jeremy: okay, i’m already inside

He put his phone in his pocket and got out of the car, quickly shoving his keys in his pocket. Michael walked up to the door, knocking once he got up there. The door swung open and Jeremy had answered the door. Before either of them said anything, Jeremy pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Michael’s arms came to his waist again, before Jeremy had them pulled him into a hug.

“My dad's not very happy with you-“ Jeremy mumbled in his ear. Michael nodded, before pulling away.

“Hey, you.” Michael grinned. Jeremy grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Jeremy’s dad was at the table already, and he motioned for them to sit down.

“Michael, it’s good to see you again.” Jeremy’s dad said, making Michael nod.

“Uh- Yeah— Haven’t seen you in awhile.” Michael stumbled out. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he wasn’t just meeting him. They had met before, and he wasn’t even dating Jeremy- he might be? 

The three sat there, all serving themself food. They sat in silence for a bit, the table must be shorter than normal because Michael’s leg keep hitting the top of it or hitting Jeremy’s knee. 

Mr. Heere finally broke the silence.

“So, Michael, can I still call you Mike?” He asked. Michael nodded quickly.

“Yeah, you can still call me that.” 

“Okay. So, back to what I was going to ask, are you and Jeremy— together?” He asked, before explaining more. “Jeremy won’t give me an answer, so I figured you’d know.”

“I—“ Michael said, before chuckling. “I don’t really know either? We haven’t talk about it yet.” He admitted. Jeremy hasn’t said anything yet the whole night, he just sat there and ate.

“Also, why did Christine call me?” Jeremy’s eyes shot up, and he decided to talk.

“I don’t know. I just said I wasn’t going home with her and that I was going to Michael’s.” Jeremy explained. “We’re roommates, incase you forgot.”

“I didn’t forget.” 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Michael said quickly, before dismissing himself. He found the bathroom, before closing the door behind him and locking it. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this.

Jeremy never answered him on if they were dating. This shouldn’t affect him nearly as much as it is. It’s not like he was asking for life- long commitment. Sure, he wanted to not rush it. But he could at least give him an answer. He knew Jeremy wanted to be with him, why couldn’t he just admit it? Like, how difficult is it? He didn’t want to rush him, but he was kinda getting impatient. It had been over a week since they went to Michael’s house.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door.

“Micah? You’ve been gone for awhile.” Jeremy voice could be heard through the door. Michael opened the door and met his eyes.

“Why won’t you answer me when I ask if we are dating?” Michael said, taking Jeremy’s hands with his own.

“Because- I don’t know! I don’t— It’s hard to explain-“ Jeremy stumbled out, lacing their hands together better.

“You always say ‘Can we talk later?’ and stuff, but then I try to talk later and you push it away! It’s been seven days, a full week, since you came home. I just need an answer, Jeremiah.” 

“I want to be with you, I really do!”

“Then act like it! I’m sorry, but I really don’t want us to break up or stop talking.” Michael explained. Jeremy took a step in the bathroom and shut the door.

“I don’t want to talk about it in front of my dad.” 

“Just tell me if you don’t want to be with me. That’s all I want!”

“I want to be with you! I want to do bad, that’s what I said before, Micah.” Jeremy insisted, his hands slipping from Michael’s grasp and came up to his shoulders.

“Then why didn’t you want to talk about it ever? You ignored it multiple times already.”

“I just- do we have to talk about it now?” Jeremy asked, pressing closer to the boy. Michael let his hands fall to Jeremy’s waist, but there was an obviously upset look on his face.

“I’m going to refuse to do anything with you unless you answer me. I’ll even take… friends with benefits… or something over not knowing what you really want from being with me.” Jeremy frowned, shaking his head.

“You’ve known me forever and we’ve already dated, Michael. Do you not trust me?” Jeremy asked, getting on his tippy toes and pressing kisses to his jaw.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” He muttered, running his hand through Jeremy’s hair. Mr. Heere has to be wondering about them, they’ve been gone for a few moments. “Jere— We should go back to dinner.”

Jeremy whined softly in protest, rolling back onto the heels of his feet. “But my dad makes everything awkward.” He protested, dropping his hands to his side.

“That’s not my fault!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys wanna be a real one and comment suggestions for like,, quick short stories for this ship bc i need to motivation to write


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally gets answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is??? kinda short?? idk honestly  
> its kind of a filler bc the next one is hopefully gonna be a long one

He just wanted answers.

That was all.

Is that too much to ask?

Jeremy wouldn’t give him answers. He has asked many times, four times to be exact. It’s not like he was asking to be with him forever. He just wanted to know what they really were, because it didn’t feel right to just kiss him and joke around with him. It was after high school and he was thinking about college. He just doesn’t want to wait around if Jeremy doesn’t want to grow with him and actullay give him a second chance. 

He was going to call Jeremy.

I mean, this was his chance. He shouldn’t be so hung up about Jeremy. They are, or were exes. It probably didn’t seem like a big deal to anyone else, but it was a big fucking deal to him.

\----

Michael clicked on Jeremy’s number, waiting for him to answer. He answered quickly.

“Hey, did you need something? You didn’t text first.” Jeremy’s voice was heard from his speaker. His response seemed a little off.

“Uh, yeah. I didn’t know I needed to text you to call you.” He questioned, slightly confused.

“You don’t-- What do you need?”

“Can you come over? I’m just going to tell you now, we need to talk.”

He heard Jeremy’s suck in a deep breath, clearly taken back he was still trying to get answers.

“U-Uh, okay. I’ll be over in a few.” Jeremy stammered. 

“Great! Text me when you’re here. Bye.” Michael said quickly, before ending the call. He knew that his apartment was definitely not in the best shape, but he really couldn’t do anything about it now.

He quickly tapped out a quick text to Rich, updating him. He had been doing this for awhile, but he knew this was important for Rich to know.

Michael: Hey, Jeremy is coming over and I think I’m finally going to get answers.

Rich: make sure he actually gives you answers and doesn’t try and distract you

Rich: get some dick too

Rich: after you get answer obviously

Michael: Oh my god.

His phone then buzzed with a message from Jeremy saying he was here.

Michael: Jere’s here now, I’ll update you later I guess.

He quickly slid on his wood floor to the door, opening it when he got there. He was then self- consicious that he was just in a pair of sweatpants and socks. Hopefully Jeremy didn’t mind. 

“Hey, Jere,” Michael greeted, pulling him into a hug. Jeremy quickly complied, pulling himself closer to Michael. He knew he wasn’t going to get anything from im anytime soon, or until they atleast discussed everything.

And there was a lot to discuss.

“Hi- Can I come in? I think your neighbors are staring at me.” Jeremy said, grinning slightly.

“Yeah, they probably are. I think they saw you the night of the party. And the morning.” Michael explained, stepping to the side. Jeremy’s face flushed slightly at that. “I’m gonna get water. You can follow, if you want.”

Jeremy followed him into the kitchen and sat up on one of the counters and Michael got himself a water bottle.

“You said you wanted to talk? I’m not going to push you away now.” Jeremy asked after a few moments. The taller boy choked on his water for a second, clearly taken by surprise. 

“Thank god-- I really didn’t want to have to drag you through this.” He said, chuckling a bit at himself awkwardly. “So uh, are we actually going to be a thing? I totally get if not- like if you really don’t want to we can just,, end it here.” Jeremy’s eyes widened when he heard him say that.

“No! Of course not! I don’t want to end it here. If I did, I wouldn’t of came over now, or let you come to my dads house, or even talked to you at the party.” 

“Thanks god—“ He mumbled under his breath, before stepping closer to where Jeremy was perched on the counter. “Then what do you want to be? I’ll really settle for almost anything. I just want to be with you.”

“I don’t- I want to be with you. Like dating you. I just- I know you so well. And it already feels like we are dating, so I really think we could just take the next step? It shouldn’t be hard.”

“Yeah- So are we..?” 

“Boyfriends again?”

“I mean, only if you want to…”

“Of course I want to, Micah. That’s why I said it dummy.” Jeremy retorted, motioning for Michael to move closer to him. He did, moving in between his legs and setting down his water bottle.

“I love it when you call me Micah.” He mumbled, resting his hands on Jeremy’s thighs.

“M, I know. That’s why I use it all the time.” The smaller boy replied, resting his hands around Michael’s shoulders.

Michael leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy’s lips, his hands going to his hips as he did so. Jeremy buried his hands in his boyfriends hair, moving closer to the edge of the counter. Their hips met and Jeremy let out a soft groan.

Michael broke their kiss after a few moments, his hands holding onto Jeremy tightly. 

“We should probably stop, Jere.” He mumbled, keeping his eyes shut as he stood there. “Before we go too far.”

“Why? I mean, we don’t have to stop now.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to rush things.” Michael questioned, opening his eyes to look at Jeremy. “I’m fine to go further, but I don’t want to pressure you.”

Jeremy scoffed, shaking his head and pulling Michael back to his lips. The taller boy let out a sound of surprise, his eyes fluttering back shut. Jeremy let his fingers comb through his hair before pulling lightly at it. 

Jeremy ran his hands across Michael’s bare chest. The tan boy must of worked out it lost weight since high school, because his chest was tone and there was just a little bit of squish at his stomach. He felt Michael tug at his shirt, before breaking the kiss to pull it over his head.

The shirt got set on the counter somewhere, and they got back to each other. Michael suddenly let go of Jeremy’s hips, dropping one of his hands to the other boys groin and started to lightly palm him through the his dark jeans.

“Michael!” Jeremy jumped in surprise, not expecting that.

“Sorry-“ He said quickly, pulling away from Jeremy. Jeremy pushed himself off the counter and frowned.

“You didn’t have to stop, you know.” Jeremy said quickly, making Michael tilt his head slightly.

“You sounded like you didn’t want that.” Michael explained, biting his lip.

“God, you sound like a virgin. If we hadn’t if dated before I would actually think you’ve never had sex.” Jeremy said amused, rolling his eyes. “Have you even gotten laid since,,” Jeremy trailed off, because Michael obviously knew what he was referring to.

“You sound like Rich right now!” Michael said quickly, his face flushed now.

“Oh my god, don’t mention Rich right now. Also, you never answered my question.” 

“I haven’t! Shut up and kiss me, idiot.” Michael groaned in frustration. The paler boy laughed, before asking him a quick question.

“Can we continue this somewhere else? I just, your kitchen is really cold.”

——-

The two ended up in Michael’s room, the two in the middle of his bed. 

Michael was straddling Jeremy, leaving dark hickeys on his chest and collarbone. Jeremy was falling apart under his touches, his hips stuttering up if he were to leave a particular dark mark. 

“God, you’re pretty.” Michael mumbled in his neck, his fingers tracing over the marks he left. They are definitely going to be visible on his neck and chest for awhile, so hopefully that wasn’t going to be a problem later on.

“Micha-“ Jeremy whined when he stopped, his fingers pulling slightly at Michael’s hair again. He knew Michael liked it, because he liked it in high school. And he didn’t say anything bad about it earlier.

Michael rolled his hips down on Jeremy’s groaning at the combination of his hair being touched, or more so being pulled, and the feeling of their bodies rubbing together. He knew he wasn’t going to last long like this.

The smaller boys hands didn’t move themselves from his dark locks, which were quickly becoming Jeremy’s favorite things to touch again. He loved it in high school, and not much has changed since then.

His jumps jerked up to meet Michael’s, a moan leaving his mouth. Jeremy’s boyfriend had his knee find its way in between Jeremy’s legs, pressing up slightly. He let out a sound of surprise and pleasure, grinding down onto his knee. 

“I wish we would've met out of high school,” Michael said all of a sudden, but he still was leaving the kisses on his pale skin. “I think we would of worked the first time if we were smarter.” He finished, before meeting to kiss him again. 

“Y-yeah, high school relationships don’t work out.” Jeremy mumbled against his lips, before lightly biting his bottom lip. His boyfriend let out moan at that, nodding his head.

“Mhm-“ His hands rested on his sides, gripping onto them. He hoped he wasn’t hurting Jeremy, because that is an absolute sin. Jeremy froze when Michael grinded his hips down against him. 

He immediately stopped and sat up, Jeremy’s face had changed from what it was to something that could be comapred to as scared, almost terrifyed. 

“Jere? We can stop, are you okay?” Michael asked quickly. Jeremy nodded. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine!” He said, almost franatically.

“I don’t believe that at all. We can stop now, we don’t have to go any furthur.” He inisited, he didn’t want make him uncomofrtable in any way.

“I’m sorry! It just, I remember in highschool at some dumb party with Chloe-- I’m so sorry it’s notthing you did.” He confessed, the words tumbling out of his mouth quickly. Michael rolled off of him when he said that.

“I get that, i remembered when you told me about it- We can just cuddle and sleep for now. You really don’t have to do anything you are uncomfortable with.” Jeremy nodded at that, and rolled into Michael’s side.

“I swear you didn’t do anything wrong.” He mumbled, resting his head on Mihael’s shoulder, facing his neck. Michael wrapping his arms arounf his waist, pulling him closer.

“I totally get it Jere, It’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this probably has 34957904 grammer mistakes bc i edited this at like 3 am so   
> have fun  
> also i tried to use grammarly and she didn't work so


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants to marry Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in one night bc i was so excited so it’s probably trash but i was so ready

14 months later

Jeremy and Michael have been dating for over a year, and they were going strong. They moved into Michael's apartment a few weeks ago, which made everything so much better for them. Christine had finally let it go about them being together and they were friends now.

Michael wants to marry Jeremy. 

He has thought about it for a few weeks now. They work together so well living together, and they are already so close. Is it too early? It might be too early.

He will call Rich! Rich just proposed to Jake! He will most definitely know what to do. 

Michael just had a habit of calling or texting Rich whenever he was in trouble or needed advice. It definitely wasn’t a good idea, but he did it anyways. He was probably his best friend, they were super close. 

He pulled out his phone and sent Rich a quick text first.

Michael: Hey can I call you???? It’s super duper important!!!!!

Rich: yeah, are you okay?

Michael: Yeah, it’s just important

He tapped the phone button next to his name and went into the bathroom so Jeremy wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“Hey man! What’s up?” 

“I want to marry Jeremy.” Michael blurted, probably louder than he should of. “I just really love him, and I don’t know if it’s too early.”

“Dude! You totally should! If it feels right, you guys are living together, right?”

“Yeah, remember he moved in like, five weeks ago.”

“You should! I really think you guys would be amazing together.”

“Okay! Thanks, you’re the best, man!” Michael said, before hanging up. 

He has to get a ring.

\----

Michael had a ring.

He got Jeremy’s ring size from a ring that he found on the dresser. Jeremy wore it occasionally, so it had to fit, right?

He spent a ton of money on this ring. Of course, rings are cheap. This is obvious, but you really don’t realize it until you are actually purchasing one yourself. 

The ring he got was a sliver band. There was a small, square gem on the middle of it. It definitely wasn’t the best ring out there, but it was all he could really do at this point. He was on a tight budget.

Michael really hoped he would say yes.

\----

Michael was laying on the couch, watching some cooking show that was on. He didn’t have any work today, and he was planning on asking Jeremy to go to dinner with him. He was so fucking nervous. 

The door pushed open after the lock was fumbled with, and Jeremy appeared. He was carrying a few bags in his hand that looked like from the local grocery store.

“Oh hey! I got stuff for dinner, or whenever I decide to make a meal again.” Jeremy said, humming when he set stuff on the counter.

“About dinner, I heard about this really good Italian restaurant just down the street. I think we should go,” Michael asked, grinning at him when he made eye contact. “Also, if we go, I am most definitely paying and you can’t stop me.”

“Do I have to dress nice?”

“I mean, you don’t have to, but I’m going to. And you look hot when you dress nice.” Michael said, standing up. Jeremy pretended to think about it, but he already knew he was going to say yes. “Also, this new vintage store that sells like, comic books, records, stuff like that opened up recently. I think they switched locations?

“Anyways, I really want to check it out. So, if we decided to go we are most definitely stopping there.” Michael’s added, and Jeremy’s head looked up.

“How did I not hear about this!” 

“They just opened up! But we should totally go!” Michael insisted, and Jeremy nodded.

“How nice should I dress for the restaurant?”

“Uhh, pretty nice. I already made reservations in an hour so, you should get ready.”

“You made reservations??” 

“Yes! Now go change!”

“What about you?” The paler boy asked him, referring to his shorts and no shirt that he was wearing. 

“I’m gonna send Rich a text first. Don’t worry, I’m going to change.” Michael rolled his eyes, unlocking his phone and opening the messages app.

Michael: I think I’m gonna ask him tonight.

Michael: I’m so fucking nervous man. 

Rich: don’t be!!! he’s gonna say yes!! he loves you!!!!!!!!!!!

Rich: text me what he says!!!

Rich: go get your man!!!

He chuckles to himself at Rich’s text, before going into the bedroom to find the suit he had picked for himself. The restaurant was actually really fancy, so they had to actually look nice.

Once he had the suit on, which was just a black suit with a white undershirt, he looked to make sure Jeremy wasn’t looking. He grabbed the box from his sock draw and put it in his pocket, hoping that it wasn’t visible.

He turned back to see Jeremy was struggling with his under shirt buttons.

“How are you still struggling?” Michael asked, amused as he walked over towards him. Jeremy rolled his eyes and dropped his hands as Michael buttoned up his shirt for him.

“I don’t see why you’re helping me button it up, because you are just going to help me unbutton later.” Jeremy retorted. Once Michael got his shirt button, he carded his fingers through Jeremy’s hair.

“You’re a mess, babe. Are you going to wear a tie?” Michael’s asked, messing with Jeremy’s hair to make it look presentable.

“Do I have to wear one? I really hate ties.” 

“Of course not, but I was just asking! I knew that if you were, you’d need assistance with that as well.” Michael’s said, humming slightly when he got Jeremy’s hair right. 

“Are you ready to go?”

“Mhm, just let me grab my phone, keys, and wallet.” Michael said, before pressing a quick kiss to Jeremy’s lips. He then hurried out to grab the three items before he could forget.

——

The couple walked into the restaurant, their hands clasped together as they walked. They probably stuck out, being way too young to be somewhere like this. There were a lot more older, probably married couples in this building. Nonetheless, Michael led them up to the desk.

“Reservation for Mell.” Michael said, bringing his hand from Jeremy’s grasp to the small of his back, letting his hand rest there. The action could be interpreted as almost protective.

The person at the front desk clicked the computer mouse that was attached to the computer, before giving them a warm smile.

“Of course, right this way.” They said, leading them to a table. Once they reached it, they sat down. “Your server will be here in a few moments.”

Michael’s nodded, thanking them quickly before they left again.

“You didn’t have to do this for me, Michael.” Jeremy said once they got situated.

“I’m treating you to dinner, so of course I had to.” 

“How much did this even cos-“ Jeremy started, before Michael put his hand on Jeremy’s and interrupted.

“Don’t worry about the price, I’m just treating you to a nice dinner. Now look at the menu and order.” He said, grinning at him before looking at the menu. He was so giddy, he was going to drive himself insane.

——

They both ended up order some pasta with a name so long they could barely pronounce. They were also probably one of the louder couples or groups in the restaurant, just because the nature of the two of them.

They also got a good amount of stares from the other groups, even when they weren’t being loud. Michael wasn’t really sure why, but he guessed it was because there was two men together out in public, which just wasn’t really normal for where they lived. 

Sure, it definitely happened. But it just wasn’t nearly as common as it was in other places. Michael didn’t mind the stares, but Jeremy really did.

“Why are they staring?” Jeremy mumbled under his breath, biting his lip.

“Mm, I don’t know. It doesn’t really matter, we aren’t doing anything wrong.” Michael shrugged, taking a bite of his food.

“Is it because we are gay?” Jeremy asked, making Michael shrug again. He didn’t want to tell him that, because he knew he would freak out. 

“I really don’t know. Just eat your food, yeah? We have another stop to make before that store closes, you know.” 

Jeremy nodded at his response, but he went back to eating his food anyways. This made Michael worried about proposing, especially in public. Jeremy didn’t like people knowing they were gay, or he wasn’t comfortable with everyone knowing.

He needed to call Rich and ask.

What a shocker, but Rich would probably know what to do. But there was also a problem. 

He couldn’t call Rich about it in front of Jeremy. And he was kinda on a date with Jeremy right now. He could either just ignore it and ask anyways, or just not ask him tonight.

Michael thought about the question the whole time he ate, glancing at Jeremy as he did so. He could tell Jeremy was quite tense from the attention and stares from the strangers.

“Michael? Micha?” 

Michael heard a voice saying his name, and he snapped back to reality. He zoned out.

“Sorry! I was thinking, what is it?” Michael explained quickly, before taking a drink of his water.

“The bill is here.” Jeremy said, nodding toward the book in front of him.

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” Michael said, opening the book. He didn’t want to look at the price, he already knew it was going to be high.

He placed his card in the book and wrote in the tip and signed it, before setting it back at the end of the table. He grinned at Jeremy, taking his hand in his.

“You know I love you, right?” He asked, meeting Jeremy’s eyes. Jeremy nodded, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, obviously. And I love you back. Why are you asking?” 

“Just checking.” Michael said, before seeing the waiter was coming back. Michael let go of his hand as the waiter set the book back down with his feed inside.

“Thanks for coming, I hope you guys come back soon!” Their server said, before walking away. Michael collected his card and put it in his wallet.

“You ready to go?”

——

The two found themselves laughing in the middle of a small vintage store. They definitely stuck out here, but they were comfortable here.

The only other people there were nerdy like teenage boys wearing shorts and a t-shirt, looking at the comic books. Jeremy and Michael were looking at the records, laughing about little things.

They made their way over to the comic book part of the store, finding classics and some newer comics as well. 

——

After the checked out the stuff they bought, they were standing outside the store. There were cars honking and speeding by, but the sidewalk was empty. 

The sky was dark and there were the beginnings of some stars starting to shine. The street lights drowned out the weaker and duller stars, giving them a shadowy atmosphere.

“Did you drop something?” Michael asked, getting down into his knees to look.

Jeremy didn’t drop anything.

“I don’t think so…” He said, looking around, confused.

“I think it’s behind you.” Michael insisted. Jeremy looked behind him, shaking his head.

“I don’t think so- Michael fucking Mell—“ Jeremy started, turning around and seeing his boyfriend on one knee, holding open a box. His hands went to his face, already crying.

“I know we have had a lot of rough patches in our relationship, but I’ve been in love with you since freshman year of highschool. We were just best friends then, and I assumed I would lose my feelings for you after a while because I thought it was some dumb crush.

“It wasn’t some dumb crush. When we first started dating, I was on the top of the world. Both times, actually. I’ve been looking forward for this moment ever since we made out on the kitchen counter almost a year ago

“I thought I was happy then, but the amount of happiness you have given me has only skyrocket through the roof. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy or have been this much in love with someone in my entire life

“Will you give me the honor, make me the happiest man in the entire fucking world, and marry me?” Michael ended his speech, tears rolling down his face. He definitely didn’t look attractive right now, Jeremy hasn’t said anything and he was already crying.

“Oh my god- Yes! I love you so much- Michael- oh my god.” Jeremy rambled, nodding his head. Michael burst out crying, standing up and putting the ring on Jeremy’s finger.

Jeremy dropping his bags and threw his arms around Michael, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Michael stabilized it and held him close. He knew people were watching them, so he broke the kiss and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I can’t wait to spend my entire life with you, Jeremiah Heere.”

“I can’t wait to be a Mell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this work!! i know it’s kinda short but i’ve never finished a work that wasn’t like one or two chapters bc i always get side tracked but yo know that’s fun   
> anyways i hoped you enjoyed it!!! please leave comments for like insoiritsrion or if you want me to write you something bc!! i will!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh! i’m gonna finish this here bc j have a ton of ideas to do

Night before the Wedding

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the day that Jeremy and Michael were finally going to get married. 

They had got so much closer and they were so comfortable with each other. They opened up to each other more, in multiple ways.

Michael, admittedly, did have his doubts. He didn’t know if he had moved on way too quick with Jeremy, but he was so fucking ready to marry this bitch.

He was so in love with Jeremy.

\----

Michael opened his messaging app, creating a group with Rich, Jake, and Dustin. He was going to spend the night a Rich and Jake’s place, because Jeremy wanted to be surprised when he saw his fiance. He believed in the superstition that you shouldn’t see the bride, in this case his husband, until the ceremony. 

\----

For the actual ceremony, Michael wasn’t really sure at first who was going to be his best man. Jeremy and Michael had always just decided, before they dated in high school, they were going to be each other’s best man. But that wasn’t really an option now.

Michael had finally choose Rich, was an obvious choice when he thought back on it now. Rich had been there for Michael whenever he needed it. He was only going to have two other groomsmen, but they were having a really private wedding. 

On the other hand, Jeremy, was going to have bridesmaids. He was closer to the girls, anyways. He really didn’t mind, Christine was going to be the maid of honor for Jeremy. Jeremy didn't really care that he wasn’t having groomsmen, but it made for sense for in just in general.

Even though Christine almost ruined their second chance at a relationship, they had really mended ties together and Michael can actually tolerate talking to her now. Jeremy let her in almost too easy, but it worked out for the best.

This all felt so surreal.

\----

They were inviting Dustin, because Dustin had slowly joined the friend group. They differently weren’t as close as Michael was to Rich, but he was still part of the group.

Michael: Hey guys, just confirming. We are going to Rich’s place, right???

Rich: yeah man, jake is already here

Jake: I’m always here

Michael: I figured. Dustin, you’re still coming, right?

Dustin: yeah! thanks 4 inviting me, btw

Michael: Of course, dude! See you all later!

Dustin: cya!

He tossed his phone back on his bedside table, rolling to his other side to face Jeremy. 

\----

Jeremy woke up to Michael’s chest pressing into his back. He assumed Michael was already awake, because he could feel Michael moving around just before he woke up. He noticed his phone was buzzing on his bedside table. He reached for it, before turning it on and seeing the messages on his phone.

Brooke: we are all going to christine’s right

Jenna: That’s what I was doing so I hope so

Chloe: yeah, i’m already here

Christine: yeah!! you guys are coming over. it’d be great is jeremy would respond, but what can you do

Brooke: he’s probably recovering from a long night with michael 

Chloe: omg gross brooke 

Jenna: DRAG HIM

Brooke: i’m sure i’m not wrong!

Jeremy: where can i buy new bridesmaids

Christine: finally, you’re awake

Jeremy: i was tired!!! okay!!!!

Jeremy: and my bed is really warm!!!

Jeremy: and i’m with michael!!!

Jeremy: what do you guys even need

Chloe: tmi, jerry

Brooke: i was just making sure everyone was going to christine’s

Jeremy: i hope so. i’ll prob be there in an hour or two. i have to get my suit from the cleaners

Jenna: Have you seen Michael’s suit????

Jeremy: no but i know what it looks like. we coordinated it so mine is white with a navy blue undershirt and his is navy blue with a white under shirt.

Brooke: of course you did

Christine: i’ve seen them!! they are so cute!!

He set his phone on his table and rolled so he was facing Michael, shaking his head. His friend group was fucking insane. Michael grinned when Jeremy buried his head in his neck.

“Where can I buy a new set of bridesmaids?” Jeremy mumbled, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

“Why would you do that?” Michael asked, running his hand through his hair. Jeremy chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

“They are making fun of me. Well, they were. They woke up before me, for some ungodly reason. And then they said I was probably tired from a long night…” Jeremy complained, his hot breath hitting his fiance’s neck. Michael let out a loud laugh.

“Did you deny it? Hopefully you didn’t.” Michael snickered, making Jeremy groan. 

“I’m not going to tell my closest friends about it! That is way too much information! I’m sure Christine is still traumatized from when she walked in on us!” Jeremy shrieked, sitting up. “Also, I told the girls I’d be there soon so I should start getting ready. I need to pick up my suit, too.”

Michael grinned, leaning up and pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

“Mm, I wish I could see you in your suit before tomorrow. And I don’t get to see you again until tomorrow!” Michael mumbled, sitting up to face him. “Do you have to leave now?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“I told them I’d be there soon, though.” He grinned, but didn’t make a move to sit up or get ready. 

“I bet there’s traffic though.” Michael shot back, before tugging Jeremy onto him and kissing him. The smaller boy laughed slightly, before giving into the kiss.

——

After two hours, Jeremy pulled up to his old place, which was also known as Christine's house. He still had a key, but he was sure it was unlocked.

He had stopped to get his suit, which was all white. He was way too messy for it, but Michael loved the idea of coordinating their suits. And who would Jeremy be to turn him down?

He sent the girls a quick message.

Jeremy: open up hoes

He saw the front door fly open and Christine was standing in the doorway.

“Jeremy! You finally showed up! It’s about time, come on in!” She bubbly greeted him, pulling him inside.

“Watch the suit, please! That was so expensive you don’t even know-”

\----

Michael laid on his couch when Rich’s name popped up on his phone. He quickly answered it.

“Hey man! What’s up?” Michael said, sitting up.

“Are you going to come over anytime soon? Also, is Jeremy still home?”

“Uhh, I might be heading over soon. I still have to pick up my suit because I didn’t want Jeremy to see it before tomorrow. Also he’s not here right now. Why do you ask?”

“I knew if he was home you would probably be busy sucking face with him, bitchboy-”

“Bitchboy?” Michael questioned, before bursting out with laughter.

“What? It’s like, an insult. Jake uses it!”

“I don’t think that's what it means-- But anyways! I’ll be over soon, who’s all there already?”

“Jake is here, but when is he not? Also, Dustin said he’d be here soon too. I’m glad we invited him.” Rich said, Michael could hear some movement in the background. He assumed it was just Jake or something.

“Okay, well I’ll be heading there soon. Don’t have too much fun until I’m there.”

“Mhm, Jake and I are gonna have fun until you or Dustin get here, if you know what I mean.”

“I didn’t need to know that!”

——

Jeremy was just on his third drink of whatever Brooke just mixed up for him. All he knew was it was somehow pink and full of alcohol. He decided to send his fiancé a quick, drunk text message.

Jeremy: hey babyyyy i miss youuu

Jeremy: i kno we said we weren’t going to text each other before the ceremony tomorrow but i miss youuuu

Jeremy: ur so hot and beautiful and amazing and i love you babyy

Michael: You saw me like a few hours ago though 

Michael: Are you drunk??

Jeremy: idkkk

Michael: Oh my god we are literally getting married tomorrow and you’re drunk 

Jeremy: blame brooke not meee

Jeremy: do you even like me 

Michael:?? I’m going to marry you?? Of course I like you??

Michael: I’m gonna tell Christine to cut you off of drinks for tonight.

Jeremy: why :( 

Michael: You’re gonna be wasted and then get a major hangover tomorrow. 

Jeremy: fine :(

Jeremy: i love youuuuu

Michael: Love you <3

Michael rolled his eyes when he put down his phone and he took a drink of his beer. They weren’t really doing much right now, just kind of laying around.

“You were staring intensely at you phone. What’s up?” Jake asked, making Michael look up.

“Jeremy texted me and he’s like, wasted. He’s such a lightweight.” He explained, before sending a message to Christine.

Michael: Hey, can you do me a huge favor and slow down Jeremy with the drinking because he’s gonna be so hungover tomorrow.

Jeremy was a fucking idiot and he was so fucking cute. 

He was so lucky 

——

The moments was finally here.

Both of the families had taken their seats and the ceremony was about to start. Michael felt like his heart was in his chest. 

He was going to marry the love of his life.

——

Jeremy felt weird, because he was seen as the more feminine half of the relationship by his friends but his family didn’t see him like that. Hell, half of his family barely knew he was gay until they got his wedding invitation.

He had absolutely no idea how his family would react to him. Sure, he would have almost no one from his moms side. He still had a few cousins and uncles and aunts from his dad’s side. Nonetheless, he was self conscious about it. 

His suit was a cream color and was tighter fit in a way. It definitely complimented his body, but it also made him feel quite,, feminine. He was used to feeling feminine but just, not in front of anyone but Michael or close friends.

And it wasn’t just the suit fit that was an issue. In a traditional wedding, brides wear white or cream colors. And his suit resembled that.

But those thoughts were quickly forgot when he realized he was about to marry Michael.

He was going to marry the love of his life.

——

Michael’s moms had insisted on both walking him down. He, at first, wasn’t going to have either of them escort him. But the idea was shot down. 

His moms were both smiling wide at him, wiping away tears.

“I’m so proud of you, I love Jeremy and his father! I’m so glad you chose to marry him and not that kid name Rich- we thought you had a thing with him for awhile Mike—“ His mama gushed, clearly nervous. 

Michael saw the cue for him to enter.

This was it.

His mother's walked him down, both of their arms looped with his. Michael felt himself start to cry and he hadn’t even seen Jeremy yet.

He reached the end of the isle and his mom's parts from him, leaving for him to go up the few steps and to stand at the altar. 

Then the doors opened.

He saw Jeremy, being escorted by his dad who had finally found some nice pants to wear. He looked nice.

And Jeremy, god damn. The suit fit him just right. It framed his body well and the color really complimented his complexion nicely. And, not to mention, he was absolutely stunning.

Jeremy made his way to the altar, grinning when he saw Michael’s face. Michael was crying, but could you really blame him?

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today….

——

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.” The minister said, and Michael pulled Jeremy in for the first kiss of their marriage. It was a soft, but meaningful kiss.

The room clapped as the two separated and then laced their hands together. They newly wed couple walked down the aisle and into the reception hall. Michael pulled him aside for a second as everyone made their way into the room.

“Oh my god, I’m so fucking happy right now, Jere.” He said, his arm resting loosely around his waist. Jeremy smiled, he had obviously been crying. But it wasn’t puffy eyes that gave it away. “Are you wearing makeup?” 

“Is it running? It said it was waterproof!” Jeremy sighed dramatically, making Michael laugh. 

“Mm, it’s not that noticeable but I love staring at you and you’re gorgeous.” 

“I’m not supposed to blush this must on my wedding day!” Jeremy complained, before noticing all the people in the room. “Do I need to fix the make up? Will people notice? I need to make my rounds…”

“It looks fine, but it will probably get annoying later on. I think I see my cousins and brother, I need to visit them.” Michael said, before adding. “I’ll catch up with you after I take with everyone, my amazing and gorgeous husband.” 

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork.” Jeremy retorted, before Michael let go of him and made his way over to a group of people. Jeremy turned and scanned the room, looking for someone in his family. 

And did he ever find someone from his family. He didn’t even remember inviting her. Why did she decide to show up now.

She, being his mother.

She was with one of his aunts from his moms side who he absolutely adored. 

Jeremy made a reluctant move towards the two, almost scared to talk to her at this point. She should of showed up before his wedding if she was in town. 

“Thanks for coming, Aunt Brenda!” Jeremy greeted, pulling his aunt into a hug.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world! I remember meeting Michael… he’s a cutie!” She grinned, shaking her head. “You grew up so fast, it seemed like yesterday you were graduating high school, and now you are married!”

She turned to his mom, before making the connection that he was obviously stalling. Or trying to.

“I’m gonna go get something to drink now…” Brenda said, before quickly rushing off.

Goddamnit.

“Hey.” Jeremy said shortly, clasping his hands together to keep from messing with them. He didn’t know what to say. What are you supposed to say? ‘Thanks for abandoning me.’?

“Can we go talk somewhere in private?” She asked, before heading towards the door to another room. She was already bossing him around and they were just reunited.

Jeremy followed her into the room, closing the door behind him.

“So, uh, Michael?” She said almost immediately.

“What about him? What do you mean?” Jeremy questioned. He was expecting a different question first.

“I mean, this is a surprise to me. Michael, I didn’t think it would be him. Or a him in general, I mean. I didn’t know you liked guys.” Jeremy fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Surprise? I’m sorry. I expected a different conversation from my.. parent that shows up after years of not being around.”

“I thought your father told you? He invited me.” She said, and Jeremy scoffed.

“No, he didn’t tell me. I have people to talk to, maybe we can talk later if you’re still here and haven’t left my life already.”

Jeremy didn’t want to see her anymore.

——

The reception was coming to an end, and Jeremy was sitting with Michael at a table. People were circulating around before, but many people had left.

“My dad invited my mom”. Jeremy said suddenly, making Michael jump slightly.

“What? Did you talk to her? Is she still here? Are you okay?” He questioned quickly.

“I talked to her, but barely. She asked me about you. I mean, it wasn’t really about you in general. She thought I was straight.”

“Is she mad at you?”

“She said it was just a surprise. I don’t know. I left before I could talk more. I think she went home.”

“I’m so sorry baby.”

“It’s not your fault, love.” Jeremy said, before turning and seeing who was all there. He really wanted to get out of there. Michael has an hotel room booked for the two of them, if you’re catching his drift.

——

Michael and Jeremy finally left, their friends whistling as they left. Michael had his hand on the small of his back, which dropped to open the door. He turned to look at his friends and he winked at them, causing them to break out into loud laughter.

“Oh my god, Mike. What did you do?” Jeremy asked once he heard the obnoxious noise from their group of close friends.

“What? I didn’t do anything! I just looked at them!”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Mell.”

“You love me, Mell.” Michael grinned when he got to use Mell as Jeremy’s last name. Jeremy’s face flushed and he pulled Michael into a kiss, backing himself up to the side of the car.

Michael broke off quickly, a stupid grin on his face.

“Wait until the hotel! And don’t get your suit dirty, that was expensive!”

——

Jeremy and Michael made their way inside the hotel, Michael with a protective arm around Jeremy’s waist. They got their key for their hotel and made their way to their room quickly. Rich and Jake had already brought their stuff to their room, so they didn’t have to worry about any of that.

Michael fumbled with the room key, he always struggled with doors for some reason. Jeremy was waiting patiently, but soon was pressing kisses to Michael’s neck.

Once Michael got the door open, he set down the room key and took of his shoes. He saw Jeremy start to take of his suit coat and placing it neatly on the table. Michael followed his actions, so it wouldn’t get wrinkled.

Once he had it off, he pulled Jeremy close and kissed him, his hands going to Jeremy’s belt loops. He didn’t wear a belt because of his tighter suit. Jeremy immediately complied, his body pressing flush to Michael’s.

“You looked so hot in that suit, baby. I knew cream was a good color for you.” Michael mumbled. Jeremy’s face was a shade of red, which was normal for him. Jeremy buried his fingers in Michael’s hair, tugging him back to his lips.

“Oh my god, kiss me already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope all the jumping around wasn’t confusing but i didn’t want it to be too long


End file.
